Anisotropic electrically conductive films are widely used when mounting electronic components such as IC chips on substrates. In recent years, demand has risen for increasingly high wiring density in small electronic devices such as mobile phones and notebook-size personal computers. One well-known technology for achieving this high wiring density involves utilizing an anisotropic electrically conductive film in which electrically conductive particles are uniformly disposed in a lattice form in an electrically insulating adhesive layer of the anisotropic electrically conductive film.
However, even when the electrically conductive particles are uniformly disposed, when the anisotropic electrically conductive film is used to anisotropically electrically conductively connect upper and lower terminals, the electrically conductive particles positioned near the edges of the terminals tend to flow out into space due to melting of the electrically insulating adhesive and do not remain sandwiched between the terminals, which causes problematic variations in connection resistance. One proposed technique for solving this problem involves setting a first arrangement direction of the electrically conductive particles as the longitudinal direction of the anisotropic electrically conductive film and setting a second arrangement direction that intersects with the first arrangement direction to be inclined at an angle of from 5° to 15° relative to a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the anisotropic electrically conductive film (Patent Document 1).